


You, the Ocean and Me

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: After the events of Harry's third year, Sirius and Remus go to a tropical island where they spend the night looking at the stars and reminiscing of the old days.





	You, the Ocean and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for HP_Drizzle Fest 2017.  
> Traditional Art: Inks


End file.
